


make this place your home

by Ravenriz_sqclex



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 05:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenriz_sqclex/pseuds/Ravenriz_sqclex
Summary: Laura goes home to visit Danny's family during the winter holiday.





	make this place your home

**Author's Note:**

> so After watching carmilla I fell in love with Danny, yeah she deserved soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much better. Carm was ok but I'm a big Hollence fan. plus Sharon belle could step on me and I'd be blessed. Anyway, This isn't my best work but if people like it I may write a little holiday ficlet series. we'll see Wishing everyone a Merry Christmas and a happy new year.

Danny knocked on Laura's dorm room. The door swung open as the tiny girl smiled widely, “Danny.”   
“Hollis.”  
Laura ushered her inside. “I’m just about ready.” A groan could be heard from across the room.   
“Amazon is here, smalls.”   
Laura gave her roommate a glare. “Don’t worry, we’ll be out of your hair soon.”   
“Good” the goth grumbled. “There’s only so much this,” she gestured to Danny “that I can take.”  
“Love you too, carm” The dark haired girl huffed and rolled back over in her bed.  
A tiny body made it out of the bathroom. “Ready!”  
Danny escorted Laura out of her dorm.  
*************************************************************************************************************  
The semester has been a hectic one, to say the least. With Carmilla’s drama and her little secrets making their way out everyone was physically and emotionally exhausted. Since going to Silias, Laura has figured out not to doubt what is possible in this world. When she found out her roommate was a vampire who lured girls to their doom,  Laura was shooketh to say the least. Danny didn’t like having Laura share the same space as Carm but she knew Laura was a strong and smart young woman who could handle herself and if she needed would call Danny. Some nights Laura would stay with the summer society in Danny’s room if she didn’t feel safe. During one of her stays, she found out Danny held another secret of the supernatural school. When the moon shone brightly her girlfriend morphed into a huge copper-colored wolf but one look at those eyes she knew it was her Danny. The giant wolf flopped down, tongue out, indicating it wanted its belly rub. That night Laura was snuggled into a soft body of fur that smelled somehow still of Danny’s body wash.   
  
After Danny changed back to herself she told Laura everything of her family history. The lycanthropy was a gene that ran in her family but having gone down through so many generations had basically domesticated her wolf form so she had full control over it. “Sorry for not telling you or showing you earlier but I’m sure if I blurted out ‘hey babe btw I’m a werewolf and if we have kids it might affect them as well.’ you wouldn’t be happy.”   
“If you had told me before we found out about Carmilla I would’ve said you were nuts but how honestly didn’t really surprise me.”   
Laura tiptoes to kiss her girlfriend and pulled her down. “I love you Danny Lawrence, werewolf and all.”   
After that Danny would call Laura when it came to transformation time. As much as Danny tried to portray herself as tough the transformation was painful and it felt comforting to know someone was there for her.  
*************************************************************************************************************  
“Hollis…Laura. Babe”   
“Hmm? What?” Laura looked over and saw Danny in the driver’s seat of the car with a worried look on her brows.   
“You ok?”  
“Oh yeah, just lost in my thoughts.”  
“Hollis, are you scared?” Danny gave Laura a wink to show her teasing was in jest.  
“Well, it’s not every day you meet your girlfriend’s whole werewolf family,”  
“You are true, but they’ll love you.”  
I hope so.  
“If I love you trust me they will.”  
Laura smiled and gave the redhead a peck on the cheek as they continued their drive.  
*******************************************************************************************************  
The car came to a lumbering stop at the top of the hill. There in front of them was a looming log cabin house. Danny helped Laura get her luggage. “Welp, this is me.” she ran her hands through her hair nervously. Danny’s family came from means and she didn’t like to show it off much. Laura took one look and the girl before her and burst out laughing and ran up to kiss her. “You, Danny Lawrence, are the best girlfriend one could ask for.” Danny pulled her for a deeper kiss as a whoop was heard in the distance. Looking up Laura spotted another redhead “Get it, tiny.”  
“Tiny?”  
“A horrible nickname I got when I was little.” the redhead grumbled.  
“Haught, I’m going to kill you!” Danny shouts up at the other redhead as the figure laughs and disappears into the house.  
Laura leans into Danny as they walk up the steps facing the stairs. “My family can be a bit crazy. You ready Hollis?”   
“As long as I’m with you…tiny.” Laura chuckles and Danny huffs “haught” under her breath.   
And thus with a knock on the door, Laura is met with a sea of redheads that she comes to grow very close in the future and they become her family in every sense of the word.  
  



End file.
